


The Gaze Of The Black Cat

by Marialenahime98



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Having lost his entire understand of the world, he looks at her face with an expression which showed not a single emotion. Really, why was it that he was still alive? What did he gain by living like this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaze Of The Black Cat

His fingertips reached to the open window as the seasons changed before his eyes, but it is not like it mattered to him. Everything was just passing him by. He was weak, he couldn’t have done anything. He was supposed to save him but the words didn’t reach his ears, so he laid down here, weak and broken. He was an empty shell of his older self. Blood dripped from his lips as a cough shook his core and the bitterness filled his heart again.

Everyone was fighting but here he was lying down in this mattress unable to even hold a sword. How ironic. He was a sword but it had been clouded by his pain and suffering. He couldn’t even see beyond this horizon. The sky slowly faded to red and pink as the sun was setting. Emerald eyes focused on that image memorizing every part of it. Because who knows ,when will be the last time he will see a sight like this?

A distant memory appeared on his mind, he was watching the back of his sister disappear from sight as the sun slowly colored the sky with red and orange hues, he remembered feeling he was betrayed. Not even his sister wanted him, huh? So she handed him to someone else like he was a tool and not her brother. He could feel the eyes of the younger son of the owner of the Dojo staring at him with pity.  _Pity_ , was one of the emotions he despised.

His thoughts were interrupted as she entered his room, carrying a tray filled with food as usual but he couldn’t bring himself to eat not a single grain of rice. When she would ask him, he would just look at her with those lifeless eyes and say “I have no appetite, Chizuru-chan.” She would bit her lip, bow and withdraw to the other room leaving him alone with his misery.

He was getting thinner and thinner every day that passed, by now you could see his bones drawn on his chest as his lips were tainted red, even more. His eyes fluttered open slowly as his blurry vision noticed the reason he had awakened. A cat. A black cat. It was looking at him with its huge green eyes made fun of him. He cursed under his breath, as a rumor he had heard appeared on his mind.

‘ _Black cats are sources of bad luck, especially for the ones who suffer from tuberculosis. It’s like death has hunted them down and will find them soon enough.’_

Weakly he reached for his sword as he tried to use it to help him stand up. His breath hitched in his throat as another cough made him almost lose his balance, tears were starting to appear on his eyes and his chest was burning. He wiped off the blood that had painted his lips crimson and turned around to face the creature who was still there looking at him, making fun of him, with its big green eyes.

Slowly, he tried to walk towards it, his legs were weak, and they could barely hold him. But step by step he came closer to the window, his vision was blurred as he saw the cat resting on it. He tried to lift his sword. He couldn’t.

“I am so weak that I can’t even kill a cat.” He realized as his thoughts were voiced by a barely audible whisper and he looked at it again. It had left, then he looked towards the sun, it was setting once again….and at that moment as he remembered the ones he held dear in his heart, a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

The sword fell to the floor. His body became cold and soon every hint of life was gone from his eyes. Now he was just an empty vessel.

  The End


End file.
